The present invention relates generally to weapon guidance systems and methods, and more particularly, to a system and method for guiding a weapon that employs synthetic aperture radar (SAR) monopulse and inverse monopulse guidance techniques.
Prior an relating to the present invention includes laser guided weapon systems, beam rider guidance techniques, and guidance techniques wherein radar sum pattern illumination of a target is provided by a launch platform. Laser designated/guided weapon approaches do not operate in all types of weather thereby limiting operational effectiveness. Also, conventional guidance schemes do not support multiple precision weapon deliveries against single and multiple targets. This further limits their operational effectiveness. Conventional systems that use sum pattern only illumination guidance have problems wherein the seeker locks onto a stronger RF scatterer near the true target, and thus misses the target.
Therefore it is an objective of the present invention to provide for a system and method for guiding a weapon that supports multiple precision weapon deliveries against single and multiple targets and that operates in all types of weather. It is a further objective of the present invention to provide for a system and method for guiding a weapon employing SAR monopulse and inverse monopulse guidance techniques.